This invention concerns an anti-theft lock for attachment to a steering wheel of an automobile, particularly one using a remote controller of an electronic alarm set for locking and unlocking this lock, without using a key.
Nowadays many kinds of anti-theft locks are used in automobiles, but they are generally unlocked by a key, therefore, they are liable to be pried open by smart thieves.